Kled/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki Ogólne *Głosu w polskiej wersji językowej udzielił Jarosław Domin. *Pierwszymi zapowiedziami były tajemnicze , które pojawiały się raz na grę w kilku zaroślach. Później porozwieszano plakaty, w których poszukiwał swojego kompana, określając go Dumą Noxusu i odznaczonym weteranem bitwy pod Bucket Creek. **Istniały różne wersje plakatu, na których raz był określany jako on, a raz jako ona. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem, który posiada dwa różnokolorowe paski zdrowia. **Połączone paski zdrowia i sprawiają, że mają największą bazową ilość zdrowia w grze, jednakże całe dodatkowe zdrowie z przedmiotów, run trafia jedynie do jaszczurki. Sam posiada przez to najniższe podstawowe zdrowie w grze. *Tytuł bohatera — Swarliwy Rajtar odnosi się do wyrazów: **''Swarliwy'' to inaczej kłopotliwy lub awanturniczy. **''Rajtar'' to typ kawalerii konnej używającej w walce przede wszystkim pistoletów. *Jedna z jego odpowiedzi na prowokacje brzmi "Że niby co mówisz? Też w jadaczkę dać MOGĘ DAĆ!" jest to nawiązanie do kwestii Cezarego Pazury w filmie "Dzień Świra" *Tacosy to jedno z jego ulubionych dań. *Lubi również napój z . *Posiada kilka różnych animacji żartu będąc zarówno na jaszczurce jak i pieszo (w sumie trzy). *Jego osobowość może być nawiązaniem do Diabła Tasmańskiego z serii kreskówek Zwariowane Melodie. *Taniec (pieszo) jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Billie Jean Michaela Jacksona. **Dzieli "temat" z . Historia *Jego wierzchowiec nazywa się i jest płci żeńskiej. **Jednakże może być tego nieświadom lub o to nie dba. W swoich cytatach zwraca się do niego raczej w płci męskiej. *W zwiastunie bohatera i jego kompan walczą z nieproszonymi . **W Noxusie również dzieje się akcja owej walki. *W swoich cytatach wielokrotnie wypomina wojskowe tytuły, które podobno posiada. O ile sam jest przekonany, że je zdobył, o tyle nie jest pewnym, czy tak rzeczywiście jest. **Wynikałoby z tego, że jest najbardziej wybitnym i odznaczonym wojownikiem, jaki kiedykolwiek żył, ale większość swoich tytułów nadał sobie prawdopodobnie sam poprzez pokonywanie utytułowanych wrogów. **Dodatkowo łączy w przeciwne tytuły np. "Górski Admirał" (admirał to wojskowy stopień oficerski w marynarce wojennej). *Prawdopodobnie jest tak stary, jak Noxus, co sprawia, że byłby w podobnym wieku do . **Być może dzięki jego militarnemu udziałowi Noxus poszerzał swe terytoria i stał się imperium. **Brał udział w bitwie o Falgrim, bitwie pod Bucket Creek, oblężeniu Rugg i Qualtholi, szturmie na Glorf, grabieży w Trevail, kampanii Dreckon i inwazji na . Design *Jest pierwszym bohaterem zaprojektowanym przez Harrowa. *Prace nad nim zaczęto pod koniec 2015 roku. *Początkowo posiadał kryptonim Swordle. **Nie było to jego imię, a połączenie słów sword (pol. miecz) i Yordle. *Jako wstępne modele użyto i miniaturkę (jako ). *Muzyka grana w filmie zapowiadającym bohatera to Morning Mood autorstwa Edvarda Griega. Cytaty * jest najbardziej wulgarnym bohaterem w League of Legends. **W angielskiej wersji językowej przy jednej kwestii po raz pierwszy zastosowano cenzurę. Użyto jej w celach humorystycznych. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem, który posiada specjalne kwestie po zabiciu określonych bohaterów. *Cytat: "W mojej krwi płynie mocz i ocet!" w języku angielskim oznacza, że ktoś ma dużo energii i siły. *Kwestia: "Nie potrzebuję nic poza tym toporem. I tą spluwą. I tą czapką." jest nawiązaniem do filmu Szajbus. *''"Że słucham? Yyy... Mam zrobić decakilla? Skoro tak mówisz."'' jest możliwym nawiązaniem do filmu Legion samobójców. *Cytat: "Tak, tak... Najedźmy Ionię mówili, będzie fajnie mówili... FAJNIE MÓWILI!" jest nawiązaniem do memu It will be fun, they said (Będzie fajnie, mówili). *''"Oczywiście wiesz, że to oznacza wojnę."'' - ten cytat ma wręcz identyczne znaczenie co u Królika Bugsa z Zwariowanych melodii (po usłyszeniu prowokacji). *Cytat "Noxus powstał aby szkolić wiernych." może być nawiązaniem do książki "Diuna" Herberta Franka, w której to padają slowa "Bóg stworzył Arrakis, aby ćwiczyć wiernych." Skórki * ** nosi duże podobieństwa do Yoshiego z Super Mario a bohater do Mario. ***Obaj jeżdżą na gadach, które są gotowe ich opuścić, kiedy otrzymają obrażenia. **Jego sposób mowy i osobowość wydaje się żartobliwym obrazem południowoamerykańskich mieszkańców wsi bądź nawiązaniem do Felera Lumpeksa z Atomówek. * **Podstawowy wygląd jego wierzchowca zostaje zastąpiony gryfem. *** przypomina Chocobo z serii Final Fantasy, a jego strój do Onion Knighta. **Postać na koniu i wiatrak w tle są nawiązaniem do powieści Miguela de Cervantesa Don Kichot, w której jedną z przygód tytułowego bohatera jest próba walki z wiatrakami. **Z wyglądu mocno przypomina Yosemite Sama ze Zwariowanych Melodii. **Na PBE skórka początkowo kosztowała , ale w grze pojawiła się za . Riot potwierdził, że jest to błąd. ***Jej cena szybko wróciła do pierwszej, a osoby, które kupiły ją po nieprawidłowej cenie otrzymały zwrot zbędnie wydanych pieniędzy. * **Jest nawiązaniem do Hrabiego Draculi. **W tle możemy dostrzec oraz . **Aktor głosowy podkładający głos pod Kleda w polskiej wersji językowej podkładał także głos do postaci Hrabiego Kaczuli co jest ciekawym zbiegiem okoliczności. Relacje *Uważa wszystkich bohaterów za rywali (w tym samego siebie). **Jedynym przyjacielem jest . *Postrzega wszystkie Yordle jako krewniaków. *Walczył obok , ale dziś nie ma ciepłego zdania o tworzeniu nieumarłych. *Uważa, że jest głupia. Filmy left left left en:Kled/Trivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów